File talk:Akainu Captures Bonney.png
Edit War I believe that the anime image can describe the scene just fine. It is a bit censored but not too much. 18:28, June 12, 2013 (UTC) The anime is fine. It shows the same scene with no changes. I don't know why we have to bugger about on this. Genocyber (talk) 03:05, June 13, 2013 (UTC) The split line is barely visible. If you put the image in full size and analyze every part, then sure it's very visible. But if you do that, you have a problem. 07:16, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Although they both have good quality and detail, the manga image lack color which the anime image has. 08:46, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I'll download the episode and will try to get an image without lines. 16:44, June 13, 2013 (UTC) The split line is a violation of the Image Guidelines: "Doctored Images of any form..." Get rid of the split line, or use the manga. Those are the options. 16:52, June 13, 2013 (UTC) The split line is the result of poorly merging the images together. I don't think it's a violation, but it needs to be done better. 18:10, June 13, 2013 (UTC) You can't do better than what's here. The split lines are from the lighting of the background changing. The image pose is exactly like the manga. As I said, the anime is fine. We're really splitting hairs over the issue. Genocyber (talk) 21:34, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I guess we can use the anime image since the lines are not visible unless you're looking at the full resolution. But if somebody can, please do fix it. 21:48, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Either merge the images right and make a proper panorama or do not do it at all. If you do not want people to "bugger" about things like these do not give them an excuse to do so in the first place! MasterDeva (talk) 02:33, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Good guy Deva (Y). 08:55, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Use the anime. SeaTerror (talk) 18:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Deva, when the background lighting is consistantly changing it makes it impossible for the lines to not show up. You would need to get the anime cel directly from the animators themselves if you wanted picture perfect clearness. Genocyber (talk) 20:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Am I the only one who feels the split line isn't that big of a deal? 21:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Actually, from this newly uploaded version, I don't see a line at all. 21:18, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Apparently I can make the impossible possible, because I did. Why are you making excuses Genocyber? Either you properly merge (read as no lines) the images or we use the manga version instead. That's all there is to it. If you do not want to go through 164 frames to find and pick the right images (with similar lighting, and vantage point) to put together it is your right. You do not have the right though to force down our throat that it is "impossible" (especially when it isn't) just to justify the use of your poorly made image. MasterDeva (talk) 23:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC)